


Ronan Lynch Kisses With His Eyes Wide Open [Podfic]

by RevolutionaryJo



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine this: Ronan Lynch kisses with his eyes wide open because otherwise he is afraid he might be dreaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ronan Lynch Kisses With His Eyes Wide Open [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ronan Lynch Kisses With His Eyes Wide Open](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/189940) by momebie. 



**Length:** 5:20

 **Download:** [Here](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/eyeswideopen-mp3.zip) (5.46MB)

**Streaming:**  


Also available [at my tumblr](http://revolutionaryjo.tumblr.com/post/141929575951/text-imagine-this-ronan-lynch-kisses-with-his).


End file.
